Ace of Spades
by nadeshikofan
Summary: What a lovely family, too bad they're not close… [Dear Sakuno, From now on, you'll be living with your grandma. Yasahiro is currently at the hospital, you still remember his room number, right? Shiori's living with me and Misaki was taken to Alice Academy. Kunimitsu lives with his father, I'm sure you remember him. I know you all will be just fine. Sorry, love and miss you, mom]


I'm here. With another PoT fanfic. With more OTPs. Ahaha. Ha. Whelp.

Warnings:  
• Short =7=""  
• Crossovers [Gakuen Alice & Prince of Tennis]  
• OTPs OTPs /shot  
• Family Complications [Just because you have a sibling, doesn't mean they're always there for you.]  
• OCs  
• (PoT) Sakuno and (OC) Yasahiro Ryuzaki [15-16], (OC) Shiori Ryuzaki-Morioka [17], (PoT) Kunimitsu Tezuka [18], (GA) Misaki Harada [22] are all siblings.  
• Each Title is a line from a song or even a quote, but this fanfic is not inspired by quotes or fanfics.  
• Mainly Tsubasa x Misaki & Ryoma x Sakuno; Has Natsume x Mikan, One-sided OC/Naida x Yamato  
• Hinted/Suggested OC/Kimiko x Oishi; MomoAn; KamioAn; Ruka x Hotaru; Yuu x Hotaru; Yoichi x Aoi; OC x Sakuno x Fuji; OC x Fuji; OC x OC [hinted yuri]; and etc, etc.  
• This is Rated T. Don't expect me to type "b!tch," "son of a fudgesickle" (or whatever word to replace bitch), or "b*tch." I don't believe that there should be censorship of those types of things because they can probably sound weird in a story.

* * *

Summary:

Dear Sakuno, From now on, you'll be living with your grandma. Yasahiro is currently at the hospital, you still remember his room number, right? Shiori's living with me and Misaki was taken to Alice Academy. Kunimitsu lives with his father, I'm sure you remember him. I know you all will be just fine. Sorry, love and miss you, mom

* * *

**Prologue**

**"Little Mona Lisa Told A Lie"**

* * *

People tend to overreact when I say I haven't seen my mother in years. Most assume that she might be dead; others assume that she left home and practically abandoned me and my family. Now technically, they aren't wrong to claim she left… but I refuse to believe that she abandoned me. She's simply… not able to visit me. My grandma has custody over me, so that's why she can't come and visit me.

I haven't seen my mom in years, when I last saw her, I was only 10. At the time, I didn't know how to cope with everything, my father was dead, my grandma had custody over me which prevented my mother from seeing me, my brother was in the hospital because of the accident which killed my father and injured both him and my older sister. I visit him nearly every single day—whenever I could. In a small sense, I sort of broke down, I stopped smiling and everything.

Before you go and label this off as a tragedy, yes, it was a tragedy, but that happened a long time ago and everything changed ever since. I regret not being able to stop it, but I couldn't do anything. Shortly after the incident, there was a new neighbor that moved into the empty house in the neighborhood, their child, Tomoka Osakada, became my best friend several months after the accident. She doesn't know about it, she never really asked anything regarding that situation. She just found me on the swings, crying to myself and she just came up to me, asked me why I was crying while I answered that I could never see my parents again, then she hugged me, then declared that she would become my best friend. And I'm glad that she was there, always energetic… without her, I wouldn't be here today, smiling all the time.

And before I knew it, we both became 12, entered Seigaku together. Then I met _him_, the prince of Tennis as people say. He was arrogant, sometimes rude… but he was usually kind, like a prince most times… and because of him, I managed to find that spark to start my love for tennis once again. Kunimitsu might be my stepbrother, but we rarely talked with each other, he never really encouraged me to start up tennis again, but he did encourage me to do my best when he heard I was playing again…

Then as time passed by, I found myself as a 1st year at Seigaku high school; Ryoma became busy with a tournament or two, and I rarely saw him at school, what with all the fans of his starting to crowd around him as he grew more and more famous… occasionally he still treated me as just a friend when we saw each other. Nothing new happened in our relationship… until one day, for once, he was confessed face to face, the girl boldly confessed her love to Ryoma while the both of us were walking home together.

He agreed to go out with her for one week, to see if she can make him fall in love with her without kissing or getting in the way of his training schedule. When that happened, I felt like a third wheel when the three of us were walking home, so I decided to make up lies, saying that I was busy…

I felt stressed out—I still do, of course, but it hurts, it hurts that he agreed to go out with those girls for only one week… it'd be nice if he said rejected them…

But I got used to it. And the both of us steadily grew distant. We were becoming good friends ever since he got back, but all of that down the drain because I couldn't handle it…

"Sakuno," Kunimitsu said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I placed the knife down on the cutting board, "Yes, what is it, Kunimitsu-nii?" I responded, wiping my hands off of my apron.

"I have important news to tell you, Ryuzaki-sensei would have told you, but she wants me to tell you since she's at a board meeting," he said.

Well, he was told to stay home with me… but he could've gone home instead of babysitting me… I'm 15 after all…

"What is it?" I asked.

"Misaki will be coming home next week," he said.

I blinked for a moment, allowing the information to process through my head. Who was Misaki… wait a second; I had an older sister named Misaki, didn't I? Waah… I can't wait to finally meet her! I've only seen a picture of her when she was four…

"R-really?!" I exclaimed with both disbelief and excitement.

He chuckled, I looked down, feeling embarrassed. He continued, "With her fiancé, Tsubasa Andou."

"She's getting married?" I said, surprised. "Is that why she's coming here?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's because she wants to get to know her younger stepsiblings, meaning that so far, we're the only stepsiblings that she's aware of."

"…do you think Shiori-nee will be coming back…?"

It's not a question I'd like to know the answer to, because when he answers it, I'll know if he still hates her or not…

"…whether she comes back or not, try not to let your guard down."

…he really does hate Shiori still…

"…alright…" I went back to cutting the vegetables.

Its… funny how I'm home with my older brother… but the house still feels lonely and empty…

How long has it always been like this…?

* * *

Uhh, yeah. That's it for the Prologue. I hope I can make the next part longer, 3-5,000 words at most =7=""

I really love the story idea I had going for this fanfic, it's mainly focused on Sakuno's life, having a mother that "left" her into the custody of her grandma. Not to mention how much her mom's love life sucks, what with all this divorce, accidents, etc.

Headcanons for the Gakuen Alice AU that I'll be using will be shown on the last page of this fanfic [which I will only post if people request for them which I high doubt] and only if they agree to tell me if they bothered to use them.

Song Quoted From: **Yeah Boy And Doll Face by Pierce The Veil**


End file.
